writing sample
by thewayofkris
Summary: ignore this


● **Your name/alias;** Kris  
>● <strong>Your age:<strong> 15  
>● <strong>Time Zone &amp; level of activity:<strong> 7/10  
>● <strong>The character you'd like to portray:<strong> Leighton Banks  
>● <strong>A short biography of this character in your own words:<strong> At a young age, Leighton Banks had her destiny set out for her. Being musically talented, she had the opportunity to show the world what she was capable of. Only a few years into the business, Leighton had already become one of the top artists, selling out every single show, growing a fan base that extended worldwide. This small town Texan girl was at the height of her fame. But although she was seemingly perfect, everyone had their flaws. In this case, Leighton's flaw was her anger. To the public eye, she was the perfect angel that you ever could dream of. She would help out in charities, fundraising organizations, the works. But it when she was with her family that the dangerous side of Leighton appeared. She was a freak of nature, outbursts that scared the people who were close to her.

● **Why you would like to play this character:** Her anger outbursts are something I can relate to. I always like to seem that I've got everything handled when I sometimes loose it as well. I love to help out as much as she does and I'm from TX so I guess that's something similar.

●** Sample of your writing: (must be at least two paragraphs long and must be in character)**

Leighton laid on her bunk, breathing slowly and calmly as the moving bus continued on its journey to wherever they were going. Along the way, the order of the cities they were headed to had escaped her mind, leaving Leighton to guess where their next stop was. It wasn't purposely that she had forgotten them. What with the shows being right after each other, all ending at around 2 AM in the morning, it was a miracle that she hadn't forgotten her own name. Although the pressures of being on tour were getting to Leighton, she still wouldn't regret the career she had gotten into. The thrill of being on stage, the lights flashing, and the fans singing along to her songs just made the whole dreadful trip to and back worth it. Although she couldn't complain that much. Even though they were in and out of a different city every day, Leighton managed to put some time away and explore the different areas that she's been to. So far, it's giving her the pleasure of seeing everything that she was only capable of seeing on TV.

Leighton was getting a lot more eager; the fact that her world tour was coming up soon, and it was another chance to see everything that she wouldn't have been able to if she had stuck to staying in Texas. Her dreams were coming true by the second, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Leighton sat up in her bunk, swinging her feet off the edge. Laying down on the bunk was getting tiring for her, so she decided to walk around the hallways. The bus hadn't stopped moving yet, but boredom taking over her, she decided to sit on the couch and watch the scenery go by. Trudging into the main entrance of the bus, she noticed the many trees that were blurring through the windows. Leighton smiled softly as the appreciation started settling in. The area they were driving through reminded her of the place she grew up in; the abundance of green, the bright blue skies, everything that made her childhood a lot more memorable was seen through the window. Leighton bit her lip as she began feeling nostalgic, and when she got nostalgic, her hunger kicked in. She stood up and walked to the little kitchen that they had, grabbing her box of Fruity Pebbles from the cupboard, along with a bowl and a spoon. She made her way to the fridge, grabbing the jug of milk they had. While calmly pouring the milk into the bowl, the bus driver hit a sudden and very deep pot hole, causing Leighton's meal to spill around everywhere.

That was a breaking point for Leighton. The calm disposition she was once in disappeared in a snap and she started fuming. Leighton stormed to the front of the bus where the driver was at and immediately started screaming. "You do know that we hired you to drive _safely_ right?" She exclaimed, her voice excruciatingly loud. "I mean, what was _that_? That pothole could've injured someone that was walking to go to the bathroom, or taking a shower!" Leighton was using her arms to emphasize everything she was saying. "Or maybe, someone might be preparing a lovely meal for themselves yet spills it all over their clothes and the floor just because of that one, single pothole you hit." Leighton was making it evident that she was talking about herself, motioning to her shirt that was completely soiled with milk. She continued screaming at the driver throwing crude names, and insults every which way. Leighton was unknowingly distracting the now disheveled driver, his apologies coming out in short and meaningless whimpers. Leighton continued to babble on and on, while the bus driver was trying his best to keep the bus in control. He was loosing concentration with every screech that Leighton made, so he forced himself to drown her out.

"What if it was a rabbit that you hit back there?" She exclaimed. Leighton was freaking out, her anger still profusely bubbling out of her system. She looked at the driver with menacing eyes, darkening once she realized that he wasn't paying attention. "Are you even listening to me?" Leighton screeched, her hand making contact with the driver's head. The contact of her hand against his head was so startling; the driver suddenly swerved the car to the right, driving into the other lane. Leighton screamed as she fell to the ground. The driver had lost control of the bus, swerving left and right, trying to get the car straight again. Leighton was on the floor screaming, trying to find something to grab on as they continued to curve. She managed to grab a hold of the stairway handle and brought herself up to see out the front of the bus. They were headed towards a steep ditch, and Leighton's first instinct was to intervene. She suddenly grabbed the steering wheel and turned it; which only made things worse.


End file.
